te esperare
by SaKuRa6UcHiHa94
Summary: Talvez ella regrese,talvez no, ¿pero saben? no me importa el tiempo que tarde yo siempre la esperare. que tal pues aqui dejando un fic de Edward y Bella es un universo alterno inspirado en la puerta del colegio-
1. Chapter 1

**__**

**hola que tal pues despues de mucho tiempo de no escribir nada me llego la inspiracion con los personajes de mi libro favorito crepusculo, ps ya saben ningun personaje me pertenece son obra de la gran meyer por que si fuesen mios ni les digo que le aria a Edward.**

**_TE ESPERARE_**

Era un día tan aburrido, llovía como de costumbre, yo estaba sentado junto ala ventana, la lluvia siempre a tenido dos poderes sobre mi aburrirme y tranquilizarme, el maestro de matemáticas seguía con sus interminables problemas de algebra era tan aburrido, mis compañeros estaban casi tan fastidiados como yo, seguí en mi ensoñasion hasta que termino la clase genial ya solo faltaba una y podría irme a casa y tocar en mi piano, me levante del asiento para estirar mis piernas empecé a caminar asía la puerta del salón estaba algo distraido así que no me di cuenta de que una chica venia entrando al salón así que choque con ella, logre atraparla con mis brazos antes de que callera, sus libros no corrieron la misma suerte ya que quedaron esparcidos por todo el piso, rápidamente la solté sin verla aun y empecé a recoger sus libros ella igual lo hizo, ambos nos levantamos y yo le entregue sus libros fue en ese momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenia a a la chica mas belladel mundo frente a mi , sus ojos eran de un lindo color chocolate y su cabello era marrón con algunos tonos rojizos, sus labios se veian tan apetecibles, su piel era casi tan blanca como la mia, tenia una compleccion delgada se veia tan fragil que me dieron unas enormes ganas de protegerla, no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos viendo por mi podria quedarme asi toda la vida, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa que la asia ver adorable, despues de otro rato mirandonos ella hablo su voz era realmente dulce y angelical.

-Gracias, venia distraida y no te vi.-me regalo una de sus sonrisas y por un momento me dejo como tonto

-no fue culpa mia, yo igual venia distraido-le dedique mi sinrisa mas encantadora y pude ver como ella se sonrojaba violentamente- por cierto me llamo Edward- dije al mismo tiempo que extendia mi mano

-mi nombre es Bella un gusto conocerte Edward- extendio su mano y cuando se junto con la mia senti como una descarga electrica recorria todo mi cuerpo era increible, poco apoco ella bajo su mano y se creo un pequeño silencio que yo devia romper para poder oir de nuevo su dulce voz

-eres nueva- bravo Edward te llevas el premio a la pregunta idiota del milenio- bbueno lo digo ppor que nunca antess tee habia visto- genial justo ahora empezaba a tartamudear que me pasa

-Este, si acabo de mudarme con mi padre, se supone que tenia que estar aqui desde la primera hora, pero mi llegada se retraso, ¿esta es la ultima hora cierto?

-Si, te has salvado de un aburridisimo dia de clases, ami se me hace que lo planeaste

-si claro, lo tenia friamente calculado- me regalo otra de sus bellas sonrisas

Nos quedamos viendo otro largo rato,en un largo pero comodo silencio, hasta que mi amigo y cuñado jasper me grito desde la puerta

-Oye Edward, dicen que no ha venido la profesora, asi que tenemos la hora libre-despues de eso salio corriendo seguido de mas de la mitad del salon

-oh, esto es genial- ahora si podria platicar agusto con bella- Bella quieres ir a platicar , te dare un recorrido por la escuela

-Claro, pero... esta lloviendo

-Mm... puedo darte el recorrido por las areas techadas del instituto

Ese dia fue grandioso, platicamos toda la hora, me entere de cosas muy interesantes como que su nombre completo era Isabella Mary Swan, pero que preferia que la llamaran Bella, tambien por su apellido supe que era hija de un gran amigo de mi padre, sin duda lo mas interesante fue saber que ella igual queria estudiar medicina sin duda esto era obra del destino.

Pasaron los dias y nos hicimos grandes amigos, cuando mi familia la conocio quedaron encantados con ella mi hermana alice, mi madre esme y mi cuñada rosalie la llevaban cada ves que podian de compras , Bella eso no le gustaba, pero las queria mucho y asectaba ser su muñeca viviente. Mi hermano Emmett, mi cuñado Jasper y hasta mi propio padre carslie amaban molestarnos a mi y a bella con comentarios que asian que nos sonrojaramos violentamente, en fin mi padre despues de molestarnos, algo que nunca espere de el, nos daba platicas sobre medicina cosa que bella y yo amabamos.

pasaron tres meses, Bella ya era **mi novia** , aun recordaba cuando se lo pedi fue esactamente ase 2 meses, me encanta recordar ese dia.

**--flash back--**

Nos encontramos en un hermoso paeque, me sentia muy nervioso, hoy le pediria a Bella que fuese mi novia.

-Bella... este yyo se que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, ppero tu me gustas muchisimo, enserio- rayos justo ahora tenia que seguir tartamudeando, no era la primera ves que hablaba asi con una chica pero Bella era totalmente diferente

-Tu igual me guss...tas mucho- estaba muy sonrojada y tenia una sonrisa timida.

-De verdad...- ella asintio y no pude resistirme e esos labios que me fasinaban, asi que la tome por la cintura acercandola mas ami y le di un beso al principio ella no me respondio, pero despues coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello acercandome mas si es que eso era posible, nos separamos poco a poco para tomar un poco de aire, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, se veia sumamente adorable- Bella... quisieras ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Edward

Nos fundimos en otro beso igualmente tierno.

**-- fin flash back--**

ese mismo dia fui a pedirle permiso a su padre, el estaba muy contento de que su hija estubiera conmigo. Mi familia estallo en felicidad cuando se entero, alice dijo algo como "por fin, ya te habias tardado", los comentarios de Emmett y compañia son algo que pretendo olvidar.

Todo en nuestra relacion era perfecto, los dos nos **_amabamos_** muchisimo,todabia faltaban unos meses para que terminara el curso y comensara el siguiente y ultimo año en la preparatoria, las clases de enfermeria eran algo agotadoras, pero me encantaban al igual que Bella. El año entrante me iria a Harvard, Bella igual estaba muy interesada en irse alli.

Faltaban solo dos dias de clases, las vacaciones iniciarian y Bella estaria mas tiempo conmigo. Teniamos muchos planes y todo era felicidad, aveces discutiamos, pero eran cosas sin importancia, yo la veia como mi futura esposa y como la madre de mis hijos, pero sin duda el destino tenia otra cosa preparada ya que el ultimo dia de clases paso algo que hizo que me sintiera morir, aun tengo ese recuerdo muy presnte.

**-- flash back--**

Todos platicabamos muy divertidos estabamos haciendo mucho escandalo, la diversion siempre tenia que estar presente el ultmo dia de clases no?, en fin todos estabamos contentos, pero Bella parecia ausente y eso me preocupaba.

La ultima clase la teniamos libre, Bella me pidio que fueramos a pasear por los jardines de la escuela, una vez alli sorpresibamente me dio un beso que yo gustoso respondi, aunque este era un beso diferente, lleno de sentimientos, pero sobre todo de tristeza parecia un beso de... despedida.

Lentamente Bella se fue separando y me dijo algo que voltio mi universo.

-Me voy...-su mirada era melancolica.

-Quee...pero si todabia no acaban las clases-el panico empezaba a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-No Edward... me voy a mudar- varias lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y corrian libremente por su rostro.

-No- esto no podia estar pasando...que haria yo si ella no estaba conmigo- me estas jugando una mala broma verdad- dentro de mi deseaba que fuera solo una muy mala broma.

-No, es verdad me voy...mi padre consiguio un nuevo empleo y debo irme con el.

-Ppero...-la abrase fuertemente, deseando que esto fuera un mal sueño y que ella no se fuera nunca- que hay de nuestros planes, este sera el ultimo año, no puedes irte... que hay de la universidad- varias lagrimas hacian acto de presencia en mi rostro-no me puedes dejar... por favor.

-Sabes que esto me duele... pero es mi padre y debo obedecerlo- ok sabia que a ella le dolia, pero nada se comparaba a lo que yo sentia en este momento

-Y entonces ¿que pasara con nosotros?-le pregunte mas calmado, claro que no la dejaria, pero edebia saber que queria ella que pasara

-Mira... solo te pido que me esperes, se que es egoista de mi parte pero porfavor te prometo volver para que vallamos juntos a la universidad- esperarla un año, claro que lo haria, la esperaria una vida si fuera nesesario contal de tenerla conmigo, nada mas importaba estaba apunto de contestarle pero...- si no quieres o no puedes esperarme yo lo lo entiendo- la voz se le quebraba y la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos- de verdad no te sientas comprometido a...

la calle con un beso, dulce y tierno

-Claro que te esperare... si vuelves ami no importa lo que deba esperar.

**-- fin flash back--**

Ese recuerdo era triste me hacia llorar, pero en el habia una promesa...esa promesa era lo que me motibaba a seguir adelante. Sin duda el recuerdo mas triste que tenia era el de la despedida...

**--flash back--**

Nos encontrabamos en el aereopuerto, mi familia habia decidido acompañarnos mi madre. mi hermana y mi cuñada lloraban mientras abrazaban a Bella, mi Bella ella igual estaba hecha un mar de llanto, faltaban unos minutos para que habordaran el avion que la alejaria de mi por un largo año, mi padre, mi hermano y mi cuñado se despidieron con un calido abrazo, era como si perdieran una hija y una hermana respectivamente. Su salida ya habia sido anunciada era mi turno de despedirme nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amarga despedida las lagrimas corrian por nuestro rostro, ella estaba caminando por el tunel para abordar cuando le grite.

-Recuerda que estare esperandote-grite a todo pulmon y con una increible amargura

-Y tu recuerda que yo volvere- me dedico otra de sus bellas sonrisas y se fue, partiendo en mil pedasos mi corazon

** --fin flash back--**

Al principio nos hablabamos diario, pero hace 6 meses que no se nada de ella, no responde mis llamadas ni contesta mis cartas, todos me dicen que ella no volvera. El año escolar esta terminando, yo solo paso mi tiempo en aquella puerta donde la conoci.

El año escolar porfin termino y no se nada de ella, talvez regrese, talvez no, pero saben no importa lo que digan los demas, yo la seguire esperando asi se me valla la vida en eso por que se que ella volvera.

Estoy apunto de salir del salon me detengo en la puerta y antes de irme lanzo un grito lleno de esperanza y dolor.

-Te esperare-y coneso avandono el salon.

**fin?**

**que tal me quedo, yo pienso que talvez podria hacerle la continuacion , pero no se les recomindo que oigan la cancion "la puerta del colegio" **

**porfa dejen un review para que haga una conti**

**las quiero besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos jeje lo se lo se mucho tiempo ausente, de hecho aceptaria si quieren matarme en este momento, bueno ya fuera drama, yo se que muchos estan esperando el final de "Te esperare" y lo siento encerio pero no tenia nuevas ideas tube un bloqueo jeje, no es por justificarme , pero pues sali de la secu y no se andaba depre ya saben como se siente no -.-, en fin aqui les dejo una probadita de lo que podran leer dentro de una semana mas o menos, muchisimas gracias a todos lo que me dejaron review enserio me hicieron mega feliz, bueno aqui les dejo la probadita:**

*******************

-Tantos años y ni una sola carta, yo era un tonto por seguir esperandola- undido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta hasta que choque con ...

-Charlie- No podia creerlo el papa de bella

- oh Edward, cuanto sin verte, -su cara se veia realmente cansada, los años no lo habian tratado muy bien, en fin eso no importaba, yo queria saber de ella

-Como has estado hijo...- ahora que lo notaba su voz parecia carente de emociones era como.. un zombie

- No me quejo- que gran mentira, como queria que estuviera la razon de mi vida, "_su hija _" me habia olvidado- y usted, y ... Bella- su nombre salio con mucha dificultad de mis labios

- Su rostro hizo una mueca extraña-Edward.. ella

- Que?- vamos esto era una broma cierto tenia que serlo

- Sabes, yo nunca te olvide, y nunca lo hare, por que te amo como nadie te a amado nunca...

- Espesas lagrimas surcaban mi mejilla, y yo que pense que ella me habia olvidado, cuando realmente ella estaba...

"_Edward, sabes he pensado mucho en ti... nunca me olvides si "_

_* Te ama por siempre Bella*_

******************

**Ya ya era solo una probadita, todabia no decido si bella morira denme sus opiniones siii, los quiero gracias por leer, en agradecimiento recibiran al Cullen que quieran en esta navidad**

**JOsiTa...**


End file.
